O Fantasma
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Eles fizeram aquilo. Altar com flores e o retratinho, e todo o resto. / One-shot - UA.


.

Sou apenas uma fã que adora homenagear o anime do qual gosta. _Naruto_ não me pertence.

.

.

.

* * *

- _**O Fantasma**_ -

* * *

.

- Já vou, já vou... – _Clik!_

Havia chovido há pouco tempo e o céu ainda estava empapado de nuvens e vapor, num nublado-não-nublado que, até por ser tarde, deixou o apartamento num laranja etéreo sombrio. Por outro lado, o corredor de acesso estava escuro.

Não que Naruto repare nessas coisas.

Shikamaru estava vendo que não.

- Oi.

- ...

- ...

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

E Naruto correu de ré e tropeçou na mesinha e derramou suco no chão e esbarrou no sofá e subiu e caiu atrás do sofá e bateu em outra mesa por lá e encontrou a parede.

Mesmo vindo daquele cara, era tão surreal que Shikamaru não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser ficar perplexo e ainda na porta, ouvindo o amigo gemer de medo e fora do seu campo de visão até onde podia.

Então, não foi mesmo só uma ou duas pessoas. Era pior do que pensava.

- Vou entrar, ok? – Anunciou com a voz de quem pedia sofá, de sempre.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO! NÃÃÃÃOOOO, 'TTEBAYO! – Naruto correu para dentro de algum cômodo e bateu a porta.

Shikamaru fechou a da entrada atrás de si. Isso foi de assustar, seu amigo conseguiu. Tanto que não tinha a mínima vontade de ir atrás dele tentar a tarefa problemática de explicar o que nem ele próprio ainda entendia direito.

A casa estava até limpa e arrumada para quem tinha um dono desleixado, e o rapaz se perguntou se isso que _não aconteceu_ o afetou demais. Hinata ou mesmo Sakura, ou talvez Lee, devem ter passado por aqui e feito o favor ao Naruto – que estava orando alto dentro do esconderijo improvisado. Shikamaru decidiu tentar fingir que estava tudo bem, pelo amor à sua paz. Foi na cozinha, verificou os potes de biscoitos que ficavam sobre a geladeira, meteu a mão nos dois que lhe pareceram melhores. Tomou cuidado para não fazer sujeira, voltou para o sofá. Não se esparramou porque a vozinha "Esta não é sua casa!" apitou de novo.

Este deve ser um daqueles filmes de comédia em que o personagem principal se fode de todos os jeitos. Como foi parar nele, não fazia a mínima idéia.

E não estava tendo graça nenhuma.

_Tz...tz...tz..._

Viu um olho do outro aparecendo pela fresta. Claro que o encarou.

- Naruto...

Bateu a porta de novo.

Shikamaru suspirou. Isso vai ser longo...

- Naruto, – Continuou no sofá – não vai nem me dizer olá?... Não vai nem me dar uma bronca?

- ...

- A Ino me deu uma bronca. Mas não foi culpa minha, pra início de conversa.

- M-manda um abraço para o tio Jiraiya, tá?... E-e VÁ EMBORA DAQUI, 'TTEBAYO!

Coitados dos vizinhos.

- Naruto, eu não vim puxar o seu pé. Eu não vim te matar. Eu nem posso fazer essas coisas. – Shikamaru falou – Eu _estou_ aqui.

- A gente não fez nada de errado, 'ttebayo...

- Eu não vim aqui pra cobrar...

- Fizemos tudo direitinho... – Naruto continuava a falar – S-só se foram os caras do velório... Você devia estar em paz!

Velório.

Eles fizeram _aquilo_. Altar com flores e o retratinho, e todo o resto. Eles chegaram a esse ponto.

Não dá pra acreditar...

- Você já devia estar com os outros... – O outro falou, após um tempinho.

_Mas que droga!_

- Então me ajude.

Shikamaru engolira os próprios pensamentos. O importante agora era trazer Naruto para perto.

- Como? – Começou bem. De novo o olho na fresta.

Ah, a velha e boa disposição para ajudar os amigos. Sempre fazendo milagres.

- Você está me vendo?

- Estou.

- Então, isso quer dizer que eu estou vivo. A não ser que você seja um médium ou coisa dessa natureza. O que eu sei que você não é.

Ponto. É isso.

- Mas eu estou vendo você, 'ttebayo... – Naruto falou trêmulo – É que você é um grande amigo meu... É por isso.

_Ah, não..._

- Eu estou vivo, problemático!

- Shikamaru, olha... – Naruto saiu, os braços à frente e um pouco de suor na testa - Você foi um cara muito legal para todos nós. Está sendo difícil para a gente também.

- Naruto...

- Não precisa se preocupar com a gente. Nós não vamos chorar pra sempre, mas também nunca vamos nos esquecer de você. Eu juro que vou cuidar do Chouji e da Ino como se fossem meus irmãos, e da Kurenai também! Vou cuidar de todos eles como se fosse você.

Algo brilhou no canto do olho dele.

- Mas, sabe, valeu por passar aqui... Desculpa. – Súbito, Naruto passou a mão pelo rosto – Vou sentir demais sua falta, mas acho que o tio Shikaku vai ficar muito feliz quando te ver... Droga, eu não choro, 'ttebayo!

Passou a mão de novo, não teve coragem de levantar a cabeça. Com razão, era patético.

Porém, Shikamaru não podia ficar sem olhar para ele, como numa penitência. Era ele quem havia provocado isso, seja lá de que forma foi, e por isso se sentia extremamente culpado. E um egoísta. Conhecia muito bem aquela dor aguda que Naruto sentia. Conhecia-a por tê-la sentido mais de uma vez. Indiretamente, havia sido por causa de uma dor assim que ele resolveu visitar uns parentes na província de Shimane.

E acabar encontrando uma situação bizarra dessas ao voltar.

- Naruto, vou te pedir uma coisa. – Levantou-se.

- WHAAAAAH!

- Ahn... Achei que você já estivesse mais tranquilo com a minha presença aqui.

- Ah, dá um tempo, Shikamaru. Eu nunca vi um fantasma antes... Aaa-!

Agarrou o braço dele no ar.

"_Hein?!_"

- Naruto, você com certeza sabe medir um pulso, certo?

- M-mas é claro que sei!

- Muito bem. Vou soltar você e aí você mede o meu. Se não tiver nada, eu saio por aquela porta, dou um jeito de ir pro céu e paro de ficar te incomodando.

- ...

- Pode ser dessa forma?

- Me dá isso logo.

Trocaram. Naruto quase errou onde pôr os dedos e Shikamaru finalmente começou a ficar aliviado – O outro se atentou para a realidade basicamente na hora em que foi tocado. Tocar não é algo que se espera que um morto faça. Ficou com vontade de comer mais biscoitos.

Naruto o soltou. Ficou quieto.

Só faltava ele dizer que "deve ter sido o meu desejo de que você estivesse vivo". Vai, ajuda, Naruto...

- Mas então... – Naruto ia falando. A frase falhou.

Ufa.

- Eu também estou surpreso. Chego aqui e descubro que morri. – Shikamaru explicou – Só espero que não tenham mexido nos meus documentos...

- ...

- Mexeram, com certeza. Se eu até tive velório... – E vai ser uma aventura para cancelar esse atestado de óbito.

- Shikamaru.

- Hum?

Por que não imaginou isso na hora em que o sorriso do Naruto cresceu? O cara se lançou sobre o outro de um jeito que Shikamaru até olhou para a porta - até ficar certo de que não havia ninguém alí para espiá-los numa hora dessas. Tossiu. Naruto afrouxou mas seguiu abraçando firme como se o amigo fosse evaporar e voltar pro túmulo se o soltasse.

Shikamaru acabou abraçando-o de volta. Era bom isso. Era o seu plano inicial, mas não daria certo, porque o Nara era um bom japonês. Já Naruto, um péssimo. Era bom perceber seus amigos ao seu alcance, assim.

Ele poderia mesmo ter morrido. Poderia não ter havido erro algum, e ele não poder fazer isso agora.

- Seu imbecil! – Naruto xingou sorrindo e chorando – Por que você fez isso com a gente, 'ttebayo?!

- Eu já disse que a culpa não foi minha.

Promessa sem sentido para si mesmo: Quando chegasse sua vez de partir, arranjaria um jeito de se despedir direito, como se deve.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Juntar Shikamaru e morte numa mesma fanfic não foi por acaso. Eu vi as reações ao que aconteceu no capítulo 647 do mangá e estou impressionada. Tem gente achando até que o cara já morreu!

É claro que, assim como muita gente, vou ficar muito fula com o Kishimoto se ele matar justo um dos meus personagens favoritos e um dos melhores daquela história. Porém, eu acredito que isso não vai acontecer. Há muita gente naquele campo de batalha que pode salvá-lo, e a situação está pedindo pela intervenção de um gênio. Portanto, estou certa de que o Shikamaru não só vai sair dessa como também vai brilhar muito neste fim de guerra.

E ele está devendo isso, para falar a verdade.

Que pós-escrito longo...

.


End file.
